1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a valve for fluid media, particularly a glue nozzle or glue valve, having a valve housing, a discharge or valve opening, and a closure element which is movable within the valve housing and which, with an end-sided closing piece, when the valve or nozzle is closed, is held in sealing contact against a valve seat or nozzle seat, wherein the closure element can be moved within the valve housing by an actuating means, in particular by an electromagnet, into an opening position and by permanent magnets into a closing position, and the magnetic force or magnetic field strength which acts in the closing position of the closure element is weaker than the opening force of the actuating means which acts upon the closure element.
2. Prior Art
Glue nozzles or glue valves are geared to dispensing small portions of glue at a very high cycle rate. In a known glue nozzle, an elongated closure element with cone-shaped closing piece can be moved within the valve housing by an electromagnet into an opening position and by a helical spring into the closing position respectively (EP 0 719 592 A2). In the event of a long operating period and a high number of cycles of opening and closing motions, the closing element configured as a preloaded spring is unsatisfactory.